


There’s Life Down Below Me Though

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Willow gets a little musical education
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg





	There’s Life Down Below Me Though

**Author's Note:**

> Title & lyrics in italics are from the Indigo Girls' song "Least Complicated"

_I sit two stories above the street…_

“What’s this?”

“Essential listening.”

“Indigo Girls? I never thought I was the kind of girl that…”

Willow catches the look on Tara’s face.

“…but now I suppose I am.”

“Come here.” Tara pats the empty space on the mattress beside her. Willow complies. “Listen.”

_…It’s more than just eye to eye…_

Tara sweeps Willow’s hair back, kisses up the column of her throat, nips her ear. “Listen.”

Tara shifts, moves lower, unfastens Willow’s jeans. Willow leans back.

Tara whispers a word along her skin. “Listen.”

_…I’m just a mirror of, a mirror of myself…_

Willow listens and hears:

Two women in perfect harmony, voices merging as one.

She gets it.

_…The hardest to learn is the least complicated._


End file.
